Kirby's voice
by KirbyDjinn
Summary: Kirby finds himself with a voice and soon is forced into a huge adventure of silly proportions. But will his voice and his new friends be enough to save the universe once again? The first chapter has been rewritten! enjoy!
1. beggining

A/N: The version you are currently reading is an updated and somewhat re-written version. I hope you enjoy. I also hope my used to be fans read this. I don't own Kirby by the way. YAY disclaimer!

Once upon a time in dream land was a guy named Kirby. He was friends with these 2 idiots. There names were Tiff, the girl with the mental issue, (although she thinks she's smart) and Tuff (Tiff's younger mentally injured brother.) They lived on magical world named Popstar.

Now Kirby was a strange little pink puff. Although he was smarter than his friends he was in capable of talking because of the evil dubbing company that is 4kids TV. Kirby was forced to act like a 1 year old in his TV show.

Kirby was very annoyed and the only reason he didn't say a couple of curse words was because not only would the dubbing company not let him but then we'd have to change the story rating to mature. Little did Kirby know that the curse brought upon him by the dubbing company was about to be broken. The fountain of dreams was in Kirby's dept because of the events taking place in Kirby's former adventures. Kirby would soon have his wish come true. He trudged home and went to bed in the tree he was forced to sleep in by that bird (Whatever his name is.)

* * *

The next day Kirby woke up.

"Man, yesterday stunk." Kirby said in a very annoyed voice

Kirby just sat in the tree starring blankly for a couple of seconds.

"HOLY CRAP! I CAN TALK!" he yelled in surprise

Kirby started to freak out and ran around like an idiot in a circle. He kept running until there was a two inch deep ditch in the ground. Then Kirby realized it was a good thing and started doing a large assortment of dances including the Macarena and the robot (etc…)

"This is better than the discovery of bread or wheels or some crap like that! But for some reason I have a feeling I am going to get more annoying and stupider the more this story goes... Hmmm... Oh well..." Kirby said with a tint of foreshadowing on his tongue.

Little did Kirby know he'd be an annoying moron... Uh I mean go on an amazing adventure just because of his voice... Yeah... Leave me alone please... Now! The Chapter's over. So go play squeak squad… Do whatever you do when you don't read this story!

A/N: I hope my re-write was a lot better then the original first chapter. The thing about making up characters is still up. Just give me a full description. Um… Bye!


	2. story start

A/N: Hi, it's Kirbydjinn again. To basically sum up what happened last time Kirby wished he had a voice. The fountain of dreams granted his wish. Kirby went to sleep. Then he woke up and yelled "HOLY CRAP, I CAN TALK". Then Kirby danced like an idiot.

I think the story great so far! I have had 2 character made for my story so far so expect some new people/things/… oh whatever. Before we start the story I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far.

Thank you "a fan of Kirby" for the good review. A very original name I might add. Also thank you anonymous reviewer for the helpful advice (and I'm not am mad at you). The puff angel named Q-pid (lol) will be put into the plot. Last but not least is flame dude. Thanks for the character, Nano. I hope that these characters make the story more enjoyable for fans. Sorry the intro is so long finally the story will now continue.

THE STORY:

Kirby decided with his new found "power" to creep the living day lights out of any one he talked to. It was incredibly hot that day so Kirby decided to wait for some cloud that were pretty close to cover the sun. The reason is it was in fact so hot random mini volcanoes were erupting from the ground (hey when you live on a planet close to the sun…).

Kirby slowly snuck up on the bird on the T.V. show (what is his name any way). When

Kirby got close enough he yelled at the top of his lungs "WHATS UP YOU STUPID, GOOD FOR NOTHING, IDIOTIC BIRD?"

The bird ran out of the house screaming and suddenly a large volcano opened up right under the bird. The second the bird realized he could fly a large stream of lava burst forth into the air and engulfed the bird in flames. In the distance you could see a shadowed figure of a boy leaning on a tree. The boy was the only one who knew about danger approaching Pop star and the rest of the universe. Then the boy said

"Kirby, you're our last hope."

"YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT".Yelled the T.V. as Kirby watched the new and improved creamity pop commercial.

"It's cold, refreshing and has a flavor you just can't resist." Yelled the voice from the T.V.

"Well this is an improvement". Said Kirby "There hasn't been a Kirby T.V. episode in days. I mean there's never been time to watch T.V. It's like there's no danger or monster I have to stop."

"And that is where you are wrong." said the mysterious boy.

"Who are you?" Kirby questioned the boy "and why can't I see you".

The boy replied "That is not important. Two of your toughest foes have returned and have planned to attack some of the many places you have been to on your adventures. These places are the fountain of dreams were you thwarted nightmare's plans to throw the world into fear. The mirror world where you where split into four. The world of paint where you stopped the witch Drawcia from turning the world to paint and all the people into balls. And finally the planets that miracle matter and dark matter tried to destroy a long time ago."

The boy disappeared and left a note saying "leave your friends behind so you don't endanger them. Begin in the mirror world where you will meet a young guardian who has a harp, an arrow that will return to her and a bow to shoot it with. If you would like to find her easier look for 2 pink bows on her head and 2 large anime eyes. Use your new found voice and unlock your powers. Good luck."

N/A: SO that's the end of this chapter. I will start using the characters Made by fans next chapter so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one even more. If you would like to see something in particular happen in the story please write it in your review. This is Kirbydjinn saying R+R.


	3. the boy and the new allie

**A/N:** Once again, we continue the story of Kirby's Voice. I will now start using the characters made by reviewers, and the story will become much more exciting and funny. I will tell you when the story starts and ends this time because of some helpful reviews. I hope this story is appealing to you and, if not, please tell me what I should do to make it better. And with all that said, it's time for the story!

**Three**

Kirby stared at the note with a look of confusion on his face.

"What did that boy mean to use my voice? Is my voice really that bad? Am I supposed to bore people to death by talking slowly, or sing them into comas?" Kirby asked himself.

The boy seemed to know what he was talking about, so Kirby began to walk in the direction of the mirror world portal. He wondered if the boy would be part of his adventure.

Meanwhile, the boy silently watched Kirby from behind a tree. As Kirby kept on walking, the boy quickly darted behind another tree so he could follow Kirby to where ever his adventure would lead him to.

As Kirby walked towards the gate, which led to the mirror world, he felt as if he was being watched. He cautiously walked forward and reached the door. Suddenly, an object about Kirby's size flew by. It was white, and seemed to have wings, but at the high speed it was moving, it was hard to tell. The second time it turned around, it lunged directly at Kirby. Kirby thought he had dodged it, but then he felt a strange blade draw blood from his right arm. He was so surprised, that at first he did not feel any pain. For one second, the blurred figure stopped, and Kirby realized that it was an arrow that had struck him. However, Kirby could not notice the full detail of the figure, because it lunged into the tree, the arrow automatically following it up.

The arrow shot down quickly from the tree, and Kirby barely dodged it. The arrow then returned to the tree and Kirby realized who he was fighting.

Kirby yelled to the figure, "Stop, and tell me who you are!"

A voice replied from the tree "I'm the guardian of the mirror world. Ever since darkness once invaded this place, I have to guard the gate."

The voice that replied from the tree was a young girl's. Although it was young, it was also very confident.

Kirby replied, "I know that darkness attacked here once, but it will attack again and alone. I don't think either of us is strong enough to beat it."

"I can't trust you, so you must prove that you're not lying," said the figure.

As if on cue, a large human-like figure appeared. However, the figure was much larger, and its head resembled a large bump. It had no face. It was the darkness Kirby had just spoken of.

Realizing that Kirby had been correct in his predictions, the girl in the tree made a quick decision and came to the conclusion that she could trust him. She flung herself out of the tree and in front of Kirby.

Kirby saw that the figure from the tree was a young "puff angel" girl, who was about his size, but had wings, and was much faster than he could ever be.

Suddenly, the mysterious boy appeared once more, behind a tree. He spoke and said "You're not going to beat that creature with just normal attacks. You have no idea how to kill it, do you? I will destroy this one just this time, but don't expect to see me, because I'm much faster at moving than you, Q-pid."

"How did you know my name?" asked the "puff" angel girl, who was apparently named Q-pid.

"I know things more things than you could ever imagine," said the boy, and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, the creature screamed in agony. A moment later, Kirby saw that a white slit had appeared on the creature's black skin.

As the creature, having been killed by the attack, slowly disintegrated, the boy reappeared behind the tree.

The boy said, "My name is Gray, and I am one of the highest ranked star warriors around. I taught Metaknight, actually. Kirby, he taught you the laser sword, right? I created that move."

Kirby began to say, "I thought Metaknight –"

"– made the move up?" finished the boy. "Well, he didn't. Now, I must go to Riffle star and protect it from those dark creatures. There are two things more I must do – tell you more about me, and about what's going on. However, I will not tell you this until later. When you beat the one leading this attack, go to the fountain of dreams."

With that, Gray disappeared, and it was as if he had never been there.

Kirby and Q-pid, having gotten off to a rough start, decided to properly introduce themselves to each other as they began walking into the mirror world. Shortly thereafter, they began to have a friendly conversation. Kirby told her his adventures in Dream Land, and when he was done, he asked some questions of his own.

"So where are you from?" he inquired.

"I'm a distant relative of certain angel-like creatures, similar to those you defeated in the mirror world," said Q-pid, remembering the stories Kirby had told her about his adventures in Dream Land. "However, I am nothing like those evil angel creatures. That's why I told you I'm only a related of them. They may look like me, but my own family protects the many mirror worlds across the galaxy, not tries to destroy them."

Just at that second, Gray appeared, a smile on his face. Kirby and Q-pid, still not used to his random entrances, were taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained their composures.

"Good news" said Gray, ignoring their startled faces. "Riffle star is safe for now… Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Kirby, Ribbon said to tell you that she says hi."

Kirby blushed, and then said, "Thanks for the info."

Then Gray pulled yet another dramatic exit.

Kirby and Q-pid started walking once again.

It wasn't long before Q-pid asked, "Who is Ribbon?"

Kirby turned red again and quickly said, "Oh, no one."

Q-pid became angry and demanded, "Come on, tell me."

Kirby laughed nervously as the two walked deeper into the mirror world.

**A/N:** How was the 3rd chapter? If you don't think the story is exciting yet, just wait for the next chapter. I assure you that there will be more fighting, and hopefully more humor. So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and that you leave a review! Don't forget to give me new characters, too.


	4. things get wierd

N/A: Ok all the people reading this. I know I'm putting chapters out way to fast but I can't help it. I have so many good ideas and since it's during the week and not the weekend. The only good way to use all this stress or tiredness I get is to write for a long time when I can write. I hope the reason no one is reviewing is because there busy with school and stuff like that. I can't wait for the weekend with much time to write and plenty of time for reviews. Any way it's time for the story so read on and send reviews after.

Four

As Kirby and Q-pid kept walking the fight about "who is Ribbon" kept on doing an energizer bunny, it just keeps going and going and going.

"Who is ribbon" asked an angry Q-pid for, literally, the forth time.

"It's no one. We just did some stuff together to beat an evil dude who just keeps coming and coming and coming back. DARK MATTER!

(Cue horror music) DUN DUN DUN!

"Wow, Dark matter in full a caps and 3 duns! He must be really evil because I didn't even care that you used the energizer bunny joke again." Replied Q- pid.

"Yeah and that's why I know her… yeah, no other reason… heh… yeah let's go with that." Kirby shakily replied.

"Oh, I give up." Said Q-pid in a "Kirby can be such numb skull some times" kind of tone.

Then Kirby thought of something strange.

"Since we just saw Gray why don't we know what he looks like?" asked Kirby

"I think it's strange too." replied Q-pid. "it was like we were only seeing a shadow with a mouth."

"And you are partly right." Said Gray as he appeared in his shadow form. "You have never actually seen me but I suppose now would be a good time as any to show you what I look like."

As Gray's shadow slowly disintegrated a large beam of light shot down from out of no where.

Kirby and Q-pid jumped back in surprise. When the light disappeared Gray stood there with spiky gray hair and a red scarf

"Now you know what I look like. While I'm here I will tell you about my past. I lived on the planet earth as an orphan. One day a creature like the one you saw at the mirror world door on this planet attacked. A star warrior then came to the planet to stop the creature. Afterwards I followed the star warrior and begged him to let me become a star warrior."

"I bet you were a natural." Said Kirby in a confident voice.

"You would think so but I was actually the worst warrior in training a warrior trainer could ever have. I didn't want to be a failure though. I was a loser. On earth no one liked me and I couldn't become a star warrior because I was too weak and scared of danger. One night I went to the ship bay and stole a warp star and a ship."

"So does that mean you are not a star warrior?" Asked Q-pid.

"Actually I became a star warrior but not that early. I went to pop star after a while. I met Metaknight there and that is where I created the beam sword."

"But I thought you said you couldn't fight." Said Kirby.

"I couldn't. I suggested that he should make the attack. He actually did too. I then went to outcast star were creatures across the universe are excepted when no one else would." I trained there for 5 years day and night and became a star warrior soon after. I then quickly flew through the ranks and became a second class star warrior 2 weeks ago. That's how I became a star warrior."

"Did the creature on "earth" look the same as the one you fought here." Asked Kirby.

"No, It was like a giant winged eyeball." Replied Gray.

Dark matter! Kirby yelled. "it all makes sense now. Five years ago a monster attacked earth and dark matter attacked a bunch of planets five years ago. When I fought him he looked like a giant winged eye ball. That's also how I met ribbon. Dark matter attacked ribbons planet. And after I beat him at the celebration I fell off the stage! I still have the scar, wanna see it." Said Kirby.

"Ew, no." said Q-pid scrunching her eyes up tight.

"I have come to tell you that dark and miracle matter have returned." Said gray "now go to the multiverse monster factory."

"Say what?" asked Kirby

"The first leader in dark matter's army is also the creator of many monsters so you must go to his factory and destroy it. You must also destroy Mechaflare, the leader of the monster factories." Replied Gray knowingly.

"O.K. so lets get started. Come on Q-pid!" Kirby said as he started to run forwards.

"Uh Kirby, wrong direction." Said Gray.

Kirby and Q-pid ran in the direction Gray pointed. Gray then teleported to riffle star to fight off the new army of monsters attacking.

As Kirby and Q-pid approached a large factory Kirby said "this must be the place."

"Well, this is a random factory in the middle of no where." Said Q-pid

"Oh, yeah." Said Kirby.

At the gate of the factory there were 2 monsters. One was a popple bro JR. and a sparky.

"We've been expecting you Kirby and Q-pid." Said P.B.J. "My partner can only speak I.M.

"-3 !5 2 r:9-+ dood." Said the sparky confusingly.

"I can't understand him at all." complained Kirby.

"U (l 1'? O !311." Said sparky in an even more confusing way.

"OH MY GOSH. IT'S TO CONFUSEING." Yelled Kirby.

"Any ways," said P.B.J. staring at Kirby strangely "we are here to protect the entrance to the factory. Before you get dead wanna see something funny."

"Uh, O.K." said Kirby.

P.B.J. continued "first to get in you have to find the secret button to open the steel door. Isn't that funny? Then you have to fight a robot and the only to kill it is to press this button. HAHAHA. That's really funny."

Dood 5+01 +. Said sparky.

Then Q-pid said "didn't you just disarm all the weapons and stuff."

"Yeah." said P.B.J. "Wait a minute.. OH CRAP! Not again"

Kirby and Q-pid easily walked into the fortress as P.B.J. cursed behind them.

After the duo entered the fortress an evil creature appeared. He looked like a giant moon with a beard and gangster glasses.

"I'm Mecha-Gansta yo and I'm gonna beat ya up little homies." Said the creature.

"AHHH, were scarred for life." Said Kirby and Q-pid at the same time.

"Mecha-gansta is gonna beat ya to a pulp, ya dig." Said M.G.

"Uh, no" said Kirby

"Well to bad homie." M.G. replied.

Suddenly Gray appeared.

"Yo, kid your crampin my style." Said M.G. angrily.

"Kirby now would be a good time to learn how to use fusion attacks" said gray.

"Fusion attacks?" Kirby asked

"When you obtained your voice you where given the power to when yelling the element of your ally you can perform a special attack at the same time." Gray answered.

"O.K. lets try it." Said Kirby "FUSION ATTACK! WIND!"

Kirby sucked up Q-pids arrow and became cupid Kirby. Q-pid used her wings to create a large wind. Kirby used the wind as a boost for his attack by shooting a barrage of arrows that were made stronger by the wind current. Than the M.G. died yelling "You've permanently cramped my style."

"Good job" said Gray. "That technique will work with any ally".

Kirby and Q-pid walked into the dungeon where one cage was rattling then it suddenly burst open!

N/A: Cliff hanger! Now you'll never know what happens. MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you thought it was a lot funnier. Expect some more weird, funny and exciting stuff in the future. And so review, submit your characters and look out for chapter 5.


	5. things get wierder

N/A: Welcome ye fan readers. I am now updating the story. It's the… FIFTH CHAPTER! Before I start the story I would like to thank you fans for EVERY REVIEW. Thanks ah, darkmatter for the 2 new characters. Thank you, chicken head, spider guy 49, a Kirby fan and lady hexaknight for the good reviews. Thank you flame dude and …….. (It was signed that way) for the characters. Q-pid has come in much handy and I am going to use Nano in this chapter. With all those reviews done with I would now like to start the story. It was left at a cliff hanger last time so get ready for the continuation of chapter 4.

Chapter five

Last time one of the dungeon cages burst open so let's see what happens.

As the cage burst open Q-pid spotted a mechanical wing. A small green puff ball that looked similar to Kirby appeared. He had a robot eye and an army bandana over his far head. His mechanical wing had a handle and looked very sharp so it could be used as a weapon also. The little green puff ball stared at Kirby and Q-pid with a quizzical look.

"Why are you guys doing in a place like this?" Asked the green puff ball.

"Oh, we're just here to kill ever DeMoNiC FREaKING EVIL THING IN THIS STUPID PLACE" (supposed to be in caps by the way.) Kirby said in an extremely raised, INsaNE VOICE JUST LIKE THESE WORDS.

Then Q-pid started going insane saying "AAAAHHH, ATTACK OF THE INSANELY LARGE LETTERS!"

Then Q-pid crashed into a wall and started squirming saying "Help, I need feet and I don't have any! He- oh wait I can fly…"

The green puff ball said "I think I'll just back away slowly and then run away from you insane people… Uh, things… Whatever." And the green guy turned to leave.

"Wait, join the club and help beat all evil creatures with us." Said Q-pid.

"What's in it for me" asked the green puff.

"We have pop tarts on Wednesdays!" said Kirby enthusiastically.

"O.K. I'm in." said the green puff. "I'm Nano and I have electricity powers and my wing can be used as a blade."

"Hey Kirby" Q-pid whispered "there's no pop tart Wednesday."

"Well it hasn't been Wednesday yet" said Kirby pulling out one of those invisible videogame back packs.

Kirby showed every one his large never ending supply o' food. He literally had every thing you could possibly buy from "Acme".

"Oh." Said a convinced Q-pid.

The trio began to travel into the main base room where a large flaming version of what Gray fought in the mirror world entrance area. It was however much smarter.

"I'm Mecha-flare" said the demon. "So you have come to fight me Kirby, Uh… angel person… girl… thing and… uh, guy from jail… yeah, let's go with that." Said M.F.

"Well let's see how you like a triple fusion." Said Kirby. "Triple fusion electricity and wind."

Kirby was thrown Nano's wing and put it on. Then Q-pid shot arrows which Kirby wacked and created a bunch high speed, electrified arrows. When they struck M.F. he was very hurt.

"Well it seems you have mastered some pretty good fighting but you can't beat me at this." M.F. said as he pressed a green button.

A large black hole opened up and sucked in all the heroes and villains in to it's self. Kirby and friends appeared on a large game board then a narrator began to speak.

"Kirby and friends were fighting M.F. when the gods said heck with it, let's just make em' play on a giant board game in… Kirby party one (like the Mario party games). Kirby's team goes first."

Kirby rolled a four and continued four squares ahead with his team.

"CHALLENGE" yelled a random voice. In this challenge you have to act out that you have fallen and you're totally hopeless."

Kirby began with a small struggle and saying "Must… Get… Up."

Nano said "I'm not doing this."

Then it was Q-pid's turn. Q-pid began her act. "Help, I CAN'T GET UP. Must… get… up… If only I had arms. Must use body to get up."

When Q-pid finally got up she banged her head against the wall and fell back down and did this for 5 minutes until she gave up.

"I can't beat that." Said M.F.

So the Kirby team won.

"Nice acting, Q-pid" said Kirby.

"Who was acting?" asked Q-pid.

"Oh, that explains it" said Nano.

"Forget this stupid gimmick." Said M.F. "Let's just make Kirby and his friends go through a bunch of challenges within like 5 rooms. For the first challenge you must kill an enemy with a fruit."

One of those orange cute things from Kirby 64 appeared (the one that becomes demonic when you get near it.)

Kirby's eyes grew very wide and he began to say lemons with an extended L.

"LLLLemons, LLLLemons, LLLLemons, LLLLemons!" Kirby said insanely.

"Does he do this often?" asked Nano.

"Man, I hate when he acts like this." said an annoyed Q-pid.

"LEMONS!" Yelled Kirby and pulled out 50 lemons from his invisible back pack and stuffed them into the evil guy's mouth.

The creature just floated for a couple of seconds. Suddenly the creature's mouth puckered up and the orange dude imploded.

"Wow, Kirby saved us with his insaness." said Nano.

"Now que the music" said Kirby.

"No Kirby, just no." said Q-pid.

They continued into the second room. They prepared them selves for any sort of challenge.

"For this challenge you must become more insane than Kirby but you are not allowed to let Kirby try himself." Said the voice.

"WHAT! That's impossible!" Yelled Nano and became so insane he ripped his head off and said qargleminkystibleyoungotindolinodubaduh.

"Dang, you won the second challenge." Said the voice. "For the next challenge you must rescue a baby turtle by riding the magic flying turtles then you must find an island for the next challenge. Then you must fight Mecha-flare as the final challenge!"

"Wait, We have to fly on magic turtles? :I." Asked Nano confused.

We then see Kirby doing the worm and break dancing.

"Well, I guess it can't be any weirder than him." Said Q-pid pointing at Kirby who was now talking to a piece of grass and trying to feed it fried pork and beans.

OO was what Nano's face looked like. He just slowly backed away then ran into the next room screaming. Q-pid ran after him and Kirby came also yelling "eat the pork rines! You MUST!"

The trio then began the next dragon as a mysterious girl ran in behind them.

N/A: That's a rap. This chapter is finally done so I'm going hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about the mysterious person. Don't worry, it's nothing like Gray. A matter 'o fact it's kinda the opposite. So review and stuff.


	6. time warp

N/A: It's chapter 6. Happy Halloween, well by now it might not be but I wrote this on Halloween. So any ways this is chapter 6. This story was meant to be weird and long so if you like it so far you will enjoy the oncoming super weirdness. I will thank the reviewers now for all the people I haven't thanked. Thank you "a reader" for the character, hiya too, hewwo also. Thank you also for the good reviews ah dark matter "screams" and lol. So finally here's the story so enjoy!

Chapter 6 

The three heroes got on there magic turtle and flew towards the baby turtle. Suddenly a large dragon grabbed the baby turtle and flew away.

"Wow, he has a good Halloween" commented Kirby.

"Kirby, that's a real dragon" said Nano.

"Uh, I knew that. No one could have such an elaborate costume. You know I was kidding. Yeah, it's a joke, see, yeah." Kirby began to ramble.

"Oh, good lord!" began Q-pid, exasperated.

"Yeah well let's get that baby." Said Nano

Kirby continued "only an idiot would think..."

"Kirby stop being a Noob" said Q-pid angrily.

"I lik'e de word noob" said Kirby and began to sing in the tune of the spam song "Noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob, noob… NOOB!"

"Just chase after that dragon" said Nano "he's landing on that island."

The dragon said "oops, I thought it was a piece of magic bologna."

"Yay, we got de baby" said Kirby "now to get to that island."

"We're on it, noob" said Nano.

"Crap, you beat all the challenges but now you have to fight me!" said M.F.

The trio walked into the next room where a large candle was lit. M.F. was standing there, smiling.

"I have my soul candle which keeps me alive and invincible unless you put it out and only one thing can put it out." Said M.F

(Back at my house)

Me: Ah, a full glass of apple juice and I'm writing a story for whoops Oh no, I spilled my apple juice! I'm sure the computer will be fine.

(The story once again)

Then Kirby asked "Hey, what's that liquid rushing towards us?"

Then M.F. yelled "OH NO, The one thing that puts my candle out… APPLE JUICE!"

The trio then started dancing to the "six flags" music. Then the characters realized they were out of character except for Kirby. Suddenly the shine of metal appeared behind Kirby and the puffball became paralyzed before he could scream in pain.

"Kirby!" yelled Nano and Q-pid at the same time.

A 16 year old girl with red hair came out from behind a wall holding a rapier with blood stains on it. Kirby had a small slit in his back were a small amount of blood was trickling out.

Then the girl began to talk. "I'm am Serina, an inter planetary bounty hunter and dark matter has placed a bounty on your heads. I plan on getting that money by taking you to him dead or alive. And it appears the pink puff will go first."

Then Gray appeared in a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try" said Gray "I've heard a lot about you Serina. You're a famous bounty hunter. Let's see who's the better swordsman."

The two began to fight and parried each others blows and then gray said "I think it's time to introduce Kirby to fusion."

Kirby had been watching, paralyzed by the blow, and began to move. He stood up and asked what this fusion Gray spoke of was.

Gray replied "You can combine your body with an ally by saying the element and fusion of the soul."

Kirby tried it out. "Electric fusion of the soul" Kirby yelled.

Kirby and Nano began to glow until they slid together and became a new being. He looked Nano but had electric claws on his hand.

"I'm Kilo" said the newly formed hero "Q-pid, let me handle this."

Kilo created a hole in the fabric of space and zapped Serina into it.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Yelled Serina as she was sucked into the black hole.

As Kirby and Nano split and began to thank Gray but he was already gone.

"Well, Dinner time!" Yelled Kirby as he took out a chicken from his back pack.

The trio had returned to the Mirror world gate and had a camp. Then they sat down to eat.

"Wouldn't it be more traditionally anime to have "Ramen" or soup." asked Q-pid.

"I suppose" said Kirby "but this aint an anime, tis a fan fic."

The trio slept then headed towards the fountain of dreams. On the path they noticed a blue puff with even darker, short, blue hair. She was wondering around for some reason so Kirby and his pals walked over to her.

"Hi." said Kirby "who are you?"

"Hello!" said the puff "it's nice to meet ya. I'm aqua and I'm here to protect this fountain from evil dudes. I like meeting people."

"Great, another crazy one" mumbled Nano.

"Come again?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, nothing" said Nano snickering under his breath.

"Any ways, a boy named Gray told me I should come with you." Said Aqua.

"Wow, Gray is… active… or something." Said Kirby.

"Well I guess we should explain who we are and all that stuff" said Q-pid.

After every one except Nano explained themselves the others were curios.

"So, Nano" Began Aqua. "where are you from."

"I'm from a planet called Mech." The puff started to explain. "I lived a pretty peaceful life there until many monster factories where built there. You see, Mech is the most advanced planet in the galaxy so the factories could be easily built. That's how I got this wing. When I tried to destroy the factories I got this." Said Nano pointing at his robot eye."

Kirby: Gasp!

Q-pid: Gasp!

Aqua: Gasp!

Gray: Gasp!

Me: Gasp!

My little brother: Gasp!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! My brothers not supposed here… Oh, whatever lets get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is why I was in the mirror world monster factory." Nano concluded.

"Oh." said Kirby

Then the four puffs walked into the fountain of dreams.

"Kirby, do you remember me?" said a strange blue creature with yellow stars on it.

It was shaped like the other creatures but had an evil pumpkin smile, 2 moon shaped hands with claws at the end and 2 large black eyes.

"Well, since you can't remember I'll remind you." said the blue creature. "My name is Timewarp and you fought me when you fought Nightmare. I was the ball surrounding him."

"But… you're alive now." Said Kirby.

"Nightmare wanted to create a creature that could travel through time and space. He needed the power of the fountain though. While he was creating me he spotted you and ran. He used my unformed body as a shield to protect him. He fully developed me at a monster factory and now I can travel through space and time.

Kirby: gasp… Wait not this again.

N/A: That's the chapter so send characters and review please.


	7. mark of dark matters army

N/A: IT'S CHAPTA SEVEN! YAY! All you people that reviewed said you loved it so time to thank ya. Thanks lol, flame dude, suicune, whee and subdub for your awesome reviews. 27 reviews… sniffle… I'm so happy! Thanks a lot guys! I had other stories but they all sucked but this story has great progress and many reviews. So I hope you fans really enjoy this and feel free to submit characters and personalities and stuff. So finally here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Seven

Kirby could not believe it. The foe Kirby faced so many years ago was standing there before him. Then Timewarp began to speak again.

"I'm the second in command of dark matters army so I am much more powerful than all of you." Began T.M. "I don't know why but dark matter doesn't want me to fight you now. I don't know why but he also wanted me to tell you about the mark of the dark army."

"Mark of the dark army?" Kirby asked.

"The mark is a moon shaped symbol meaning that a creature is part of dark matter's army. Mecha flares soul candle flame was shaped like a moon and so are my hands. When the mark is placed on some one they become evil and under the control of dark matter. One creature was able to overcome the dark influence of the mark but keep their power. That was you Kirby. We put the mark in your body so you would have the power to suck and copy abilities. You rebelled against dark matter and escaped in a ship. That is how you came to pop star after you were created by dark matter" explained Timewarp.

(Night mare created Kirby under the influence of dark matter if you didn't know. Watch Kirby episode 100 witch is the movie. That explains mostly every thing except Dark matter possessing him. You have to play the games for that.)

Then Timewarp continued "we have created a more powerful mark and I'm going to use it on your friend… what's her name… Q-pid!"

T.M. quickly threw a moon shape shuriken at Q-pid. Q-pid jumped back in surprise as a dark aura surrounded her. She began to change. She first grew sharp nails and her wings became spiky and sharp and so did her teeth. Her eyes had a dark glint to them and she had a dark evil glare upon her face.

Then time warp gave an order to the new evil Q-pid. It was "destroy them"!

On the end of Q-pid's right hand (q-pid's right) near the end next to her newly formed nails there was a black symbol in the shape of a moon.

"Oh no" whispered Kirby as he realized the situation "that's not q-pid we know any more" (clichéd, I know).

The battle began as a large spike grew from Q-pid's back. She took it and used it as an arrow. She aimed at Nano but he was too quick. The spike hit a tree and it became old and the bark began to peel. Then the peeled bark became two retching arms.

"What just happened?" Kirby asked.

"These are blades of the living dead" began Q-pid "these blades instantly taints souls with darkness and destroys the object from the inside. The object then comes back to life with a dead body and a living dark soul. Basically it becomes a zombie under my total control."

"Woah! You could totally make an army of zombies to do your bidding." Said Kirby.

"Not only is it not the time, Kirby" began Nano "but that was also kinda the point."

Aqua then said "Basically, it's a bad thing."

Then Kirby said "ah. I mean AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yes, well any way" continued Q-pid coldly "it's time to die."

Q-pid launched multiple more arrows of the living dead. As the trees came to life there old gnarled hands stretched towards the three heroes who where not under dark matters control. Kirby then used the fusion attack "frozen thunder". Multiple electrified spikes of ice shot towards the trees and they slowly froze and disintegrated.

Q-pid became very angry and took one more arrow. She aimed it at… Herself!

"Q-pid, what are you doing?" yelled Kirby while looking horrified.

As the arrow struck Q-pid nothing changed with her body but her pupils had disappeared. She stared zombie like at the floor as Time warp suddenly appeared.

With a dark smile on his face time warp said "She's totally under my control now."

Kirby and his friends stared in horror as the body that used to be Q-pid's body began to transform even more. Her two hands became more beast like and a large tail grew out of her backside. She also grew two large back legs, her head became more beast like and to complete the transformation two horns appeared on her head. Q-pid stood there as no longer an angel puff but a large demonic dragon.

Then Time warp said "You now know the true power of the mark of dark matter's army. This used to be an angel puff but look at it now. This isn't Q-pid any more. Its new name Deth (cheesy, I know)."

Then Deth began to dash at our three heroes. Could this thing still possibly be Q-pid!

N/A: O.K. it's finally finished. It took me a couple of weeks of writer's block but I did it. So please review because I know lots of people are looking forwards to it. Also don't forget to send characters or plots. My story got taken off the net for grammar or something so now it looks like I have had no experience. Sorry about that but I really don't know why my story got deleted so for all of you die hard fans I am sorry about the wait.


	8. A liberation and somore crap

N/A: Ok. It has been months, right? Sorry about the wait. I have been making a web site, started with flash and I have been over loaded with school work. But I finally have found time to write this thing. Any ways thanks a bunch phycogunner, albino cloud and suicuin for the reviews. I would also like to say I have most of the characters/ there attitudes but I'm still shaky on some so if all the people who have reviewed characters before please do it again and tell me if they sent them before? If so that would be a big help. Also don't forget new characters. So that's it. Onto the story.

Chapter 8:

Kirby was still staring horrified when he suddenly said "oh my god, I suddenly realized we've been putting up with this crap for 8 whole chappies… chapters… ya know… all that crap that happened to us."

Nano: get on with it!

Deph: get on with it!

Buncha random people you don't know: get on with it!

Kirby: have we stooped so low that we are copying Monty python!

Me: yes

Kirby: oh, ok. Back to story format than.

And magically the format suddenly changed before there eyes. "And muffins." Added Kirby. Yeah… so Muffins rained from the heavens. Then Finally I decided to actually get on with the plot. "Finally." Kirby added. No one asked you, you blithering moron, you idiotic fool, you… "GET ON WITH IT" yelled Nano. So finally I really did get on with it.

Deph was staring evilly as usual and so was time warp. All good guys were staring in shock also as usual. And I was some how making them all look like morons. They all went along with it though cause they really don't gotta choice. So then the battle finally had begunded. "Be-whated?" asked Kirby. Begun I say. "I c." said Kirby as he was taken over by the power of 1337. "1 m 1337 n0w." Said 1337 Kirby. So then time warp finally budded in. "O.k. Kirby, you shut up and stop speaking 1337. Author, get on with the story. O.k., everybody got that." O.k., O.k., I'll get on with it.

So First time warp (T.M is what I'll be calling him) told Deph to attack and at first she started to charge but right as she was about to ram Kirby, Nano and Aqua she stopped. T.M yelled "What's wrong with you, Deph!" It seemed as if Deph was struggling. "What th…" Kirby began "wait! I understand! Q-pid is trying to fight the dark marks power!"

Kirby and The gang began to encourage Q-pid to return to the side of good as T.M kept ordering her to attack. Q-pid became confused. "Kirby… And Nano… I… but Time warp and…" Q-pid began to glow a strange purple aura. Dark pulses of the purple energy knocked over everyone in the area. As the aura disappeared T.M ordered Q-pid to attack. Then Q-pid began to talk. "I don't listen to you any more." Q-pid said. "Do you mean?" asked Aqua. "Yeah guys, I'm back." Q-pid said as her evil "shell" disappeared.

As the quad of heroes prepared to take on T.M an old rival came. "So Serina, Why are you here?" asked T.M. "Dark matter wants you to come back to the base. He said some thing about toying with them and to let them "liberate" the fountain of dreams." Answered Serina. "There have been messages that you are needed at ripple star because a fairy named Ripple and some boy named Gray are wreaking havoc on our armies. I don't particularly care though. As long as I get paid." T.M warped away with Serina.

The quad finally had finished liberating popstar and were of to rock star (no pun intended although it's pretty funny) but who knows what dangers will Kirby and co. encounter and what crap will they have to put up with.

N/A: Well that's the chapter. Please review and send new characters. Suggestions for plot are also wanted. The more reviews the sooner I'll update. See you next chappie.


	9. new planet

N/A: Hola amigos, es me, Kirbydjinn (switching languages.) Sorry 'bout that. I've had a lot 'o Spanish home work lately. Any way's thanks suicune for the resubmitted character. Thanks johnboyy05 for Gothic Kirby but I think I'm just gonna nick name him Gothic. He would introduce himself as Gothic puff though. If that's not ok I can change it though. I'll work him in the story some how though. By the way, suicune, you said your character can say things other characters wouldn't. I would like some specifics on that (like do you mean cursing?) I also still need more names/ descriptions. I know the characters renegade, star, q-pid, Nano, aqua and Lilack. Please send all the old characters so I can put them in the story and if you want some new ones. Plot ideas will be accepted too. Also if your characters haven't appeared yet don't worry. They'll come. I'm not going to be able to fit 7 new characters in one chapter. Star and renegade will come soon. But Lilack may not come till shiver star. There's a couple of other stuff also. First off if you noticed I called the fairy ripple and not ribbon. You thought it was a typo I bet. You will see and possibly be surprised why I did it. Finally, there's a possibility that I'll make a whole flash series of the story. That might not be for a while though. So now it's time for….

**CHAPTER 9!**

The chapter did not begin. (The following is just a joke. Don't take it seriously.) Many flamers began to attack the author. Luckily at the last second phychogunner, albinocloud, suicune, zaps and sledge appeared and thwarted the evil plans of flamers all over the earth with large weaponry of destruction. Than as all the reviewers left I began to type the chapter.

Kirby and the gang realized something very important all of the sudden.

"I just realized we haven't eaten, slept or gone to the bathroom in about 4 days." Said Aqua.

"Oh god, my stomach!" said Nano.

"Oh god, I'm so tired!" said Q-pid.

"Oh god, my bladder!" said Aqua.

"Oh god, all three!" Yelled Kirby.

After bathroom brakes, eating and sleep Kirby and the gang were ready to go except for 1 thing…

"Holy crap! We don't have a ship!" yelled Kirby.

"Perhaps I can help" said Gray materializing before them. "so you need a ship?" he asked.

"Yes please" answered Kirby.

"uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh. Ok. Here's a ship that the star warrior academy lent me." Answered Gray.

"Well" began aqua "to rock star."

"That unintended pun is still funny" said Kirby.

"And stupid" replied Nano.

"You got that right" I said.

"Hey!" yelled Q-pid "you're not supposed to be in the story… yet!"

"Gasp! Foreshadowing!" yelled Kirby.

"Oh shut up" said Nano.

"I know I haven't talked for six sentences but shouldn't we be going?" said Aqua

"How do you know how many sentences it's been?" asked Kirby "and where's Gray?"

"Oh, I don't know I think he left when… YOU STARTED ACTING LIKE A MORON!" yelled Q-pid.

"Y'know, Q-pid, until about chapter five we were ok with each other." Commented Kirby.

"It's true" Said Q-pid. "And it can only be one person who did that even though he's not in the story yet."

Q-pid and Kirby turn on me and take large, random, hammers and start whacking me as I yell "Oh, Noes. More random foreshadowing!"

Finally the hero's got onto the ship and left for their adventure. What will happen to them next time? If you want to find out read on unless you can't take the insanity any more. (The camera zooms to a random fan reader who can't stand the insanity any longer and as their mouth expands they run into the bathroom. Violent choking and puking can be heard.)

"Look's like he couldn't handle the insanity." I said and walked of a cliff for no reason.

As the gang was flying their ship to rock star they saw something. It was another ship. And it was on fire.

"DUN DUN DUN" yelled a random guy.

"Shut up" I said and chucked a rock at the random guy.

The guy was hit in the face by the rock and he ran away crying like a little girl.

As the ship descended towards the planet below Kirby and the gang stared in horror. If only they knew it was even more forshadowing and if only I'd stop with the foreshadowing. After much flying Kirby and the gang landed on rock star.

"SUCH… STUPID… PUN…" said Nano trying to maintain sanity.

"Oh, no! Look yonder!" said Kirby pointing yonder.

"17'5 115. 734 1337 ( 111335." Said the Leet cubes. (Translation: its us. the leet cubes.)

N/A: well that's the chapter. Was it good? Feel free to submit characters or plot ideas. I am going to start adding characters in the next chapter and hopefully will add them all soon. So review please.


	10. Tales of the others

A/N: Supposedly people think my story is getting stupid. sniffles while doing anime nose rub. If you think it's getting to random tell me why and if you mean stupid in a good then please just say funny. Thank you jhonboyy05, head-in-the-clouds, suicune and silent force for the good reviews. Also thank you me for the new character. By the way the reason one of the reviewers is named me is because we are friends (in a way). Any ways a big plot twist is coming. I'm trying to make this chapter extra long though (emphasis on trying). Uh… well send characters and if you want to send plot ideas you can but I've got some plot parts made already so it's sorta limited. Also this chapter will be used to tell the story of all the characters including the ones who have been mentioned and haven't appeared in the story. It's changing to a different story every time you see the lines of dancing Kirbys like this:

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

These may take place in different times and will be explained.

Chapter 10:

Just at the last second when all the characters heads were about to explode because of the overload of 1337 I suddenly appeared.

"Hullo" I said. "Here's a translator for 1337 to puff. I'm giving you this to keep you from becoming any more insane than you already are. I am also doing this so the fans don't flame me for over excessive 1337. Finally I don't feel like writing 1337 every time the cubes talk"

"Y'know since you told us that you might get flames anyways" Replied Kirby.

"CRAP!" I yelled and random teleported away.

"OOOOOk" said Kirby "that coulda been weirder than me."

"Only barely." replied Nano

"It's probably because the author is the one who created your quirky character. He's quirky too y'know." Commented Q-pid

"So true." Said Aqua

"Well back to the plot." Said Kirby

The cube began to talk in unison "presenting Timewarp."

"Um… DUH! We know him. He was in about 4 chapters" Said Q-pid

"Actually only three." commented Kirby

"Whatever. Now it's 4" replied Q-pid

Then time warp appeared.

"It's time to reveal my evil plot" said T.M.

"You mean your other evil plan?" asked Aqua

"Well sort of" Said T.M. "Q-pid is not entirely free of the power of the dark mark. You see she may have regained her normal consciousness but she still has no control over her body!"

Q-pid changed into the deph form again.

"Guys. I can still talk but I have no control over my body! RUN!" Said deph

"Oh, they will run… three days in the past!" Said T.M. "as you Know I can teleport thing any when or where. So good bye. Have fun in the middle of the desert… IN THE PAST!"

"DUN DUN DUN!" I yelled

"Shut up!" yelled Nano and chucked a rock at me.

"Heyyyy, wait a minute… you can't do that. We used that joke in the last chapter" Said Kirby.

"Oh shut up" said Nano as time warp began to warp the heroes.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

After Gray had left from rock star he went to help ripple star from the on coming attack.

Gray walked over to a fairy with pink hair wearing pink clothes. She had a small stubby pony tail. Next to here was a fairy slightly smaller. She was wearing small blue jeans and a red shirt and had long Pink hair down to her feat (remember, fairies in Kirby are only about a foot tall like all other puffs and most creatures in Kirby games.) Gray greeted them.

"Hello Ribbon" Gray turned towards the long haired fairy "and ripple."

"Hi Gray" Replied Ribbon "What's up with Kirby right now?"

"Well him and His other friends are flying to rock star in the rocket I lent them." Said Gray. There seems to be something going on between him and an angel puff thought.

Ribbon got angry and began to Blush.

After receiving a status report and figuring out all the statistics of the war Gray began to get a strange signal form Rock star. He began to wonder if Kirby was in trouble and left to see what was happening. As soon as Gray left though an army of the black creatures came.

"Oh no!" Cried out ribbon "soul searchers! C'mon… sis" Ribbon said and grabbed Ripple's hand as the 2 began to run.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

(3 days ago in the past)

2 mysterious puffs, one orange with a belt with a star on it and one who was blue and serious, the figures walked through the deserts of rock star.

"I don't think it's here"

"Well _you're the boss_"

"STOP BEING SARCASTIC!"

"Whatever…"

"Hey, look over their! Someone's over their! Who are you?"

"My name is Deyse" said the new stranger called Deyse. "And who are you?"

"My name is star and this is renegade" Explained star.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

A very small purple puff with a big purple tale walked through the futuristic city on shiver star (the one in the background of the robot boss).

"Hey Lilack, what are you doing?" Asked another purple puff but this one was normal sized.

"Well I _was_ looking for the great star warrior Gray. I don't think he's here. What's up with you Flience?" Said Lilack.

"I was looking for you. The mech of Frost is back and we have to defend the city." Said Flience.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

Another orange puff was walking through the desert. He however did not have a belt on. He was walking through the desert talking to himself.

"I've got to hone my powers of fire and make new friends!" He said. "Hey who are those guys?"

"Hey wanna help us?" asked Star.

"SURE!" yelled the puff.

"I'm Star, My blue friend is Renegade and this tan one is Deyse." Said Star. "So what's your name?"

"My name is cheese!" said cheese happily.

"Wait…" Began renegade "A puff… Named Cheese? Cheese puff?"

"YUP!" yelled cheese happily.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

(In space on a ship)

"I, gothic puff, must find the famous star warrior Kirby!" Said Gothic.

Gothic began to think.

"Perhaps I should look on rock star" he said.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

As Kirby and the gang began to warp Gray warped in.

"Oh no!" Yelled Gray "I'm to late but I can till help. Kirby take this watch/movie phone. I can't warp to the past but I can contact you in the past."

A/N: That's the chapter. God I need an update day. Any ways how was the chapter. I managed to get all of the characters in the chapter. Maybe not but whatever. I also got some foreshadowing in but only a little. I hope that every one is happy with the character attitude. That's all review and send characters etc… C ya! Feel free to send elite soul searchers (time warp, Mechaflare etc…)


	11. Final explination: heros come together

A/N: Yay. New chapter! Thanks suicune for the only review for chappie 10. I hope people just aren't around 'cause otherwise it means my story is going down the drains. Well I hope not. Any ways I'm gonna do another all character thing before getting back to the main plot. Basically this chapter will be half about the other characters and the other will finally focus on the Kirby crew which will be very much expanded after this chapter. Ok. I think that's all so let's get this chapter goin'. I was gonna update this before a trip I just got back from but I didn't so I'm gonna do it now. By the way I need the name of Stars sister so somebody tell me what that is please. I believe it was ah, dark matter. If no one submits her name I'll just make one up myself.

Chapter 11:

The gang last time was last time trapped in the past by Time warp and Gray just managed to see them go and give Kirby a device that would let gray contact him. Now let us find out what happens next.

Just at that second Kirby and a bunch of miscellaneous puffs appeared with catapults with cream pies in them.

"O.K men! Bring him down!" yelled Kirby

All the cream pies soared into the air as the narrator (more or less me) stared in horror. As the pies began to barrage me a technical difficulty sign was lowered down.

15 minutes later:

"Captain" said one of the random puffs.

"What is it puff #447!" Replied Kirby.

"Nothing is working against him! Not even banana cream!"

A curtain closes as I am being barraged with pie.

Screams of pure horror can be heard.

( ") ( ") ( ") ( ") 

"WELL THAT WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF TIME!" Yelled Nano.

"It's good because it has a cream filling!" said Kirby eating a Twinkie.

"**NOBODY ASKED YOU!" **Yelled the others in unison.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You've just been scarred for life!"

"What do I win!" asked Kirby happily

"Absolutely nothing!" I told him and disappeared.

"The story would move a lot faster if the author would stop randomly appearing and we would stop foreshadowing his real appearance in the story every time he appears for fun."

Said Q-pid.

"Well let's get going. We better find a way to get out of the past" said Kirby.

"Finally a sensible suggestion." Replied Q-pid.

A blue puff with a crown and wings could be seen hovering close to the ground on a castle. This was cloud castle. This blue puff's name was Crystal and she was the princess of the castle. Just at that moment a guard ran over to Crystal.

"The stars are beginning to be infested with dark matter my princess. What are your orders?" Ask the solider.

"I'm sure it will all clear up!" Said crystal in an optimistic voice.

"Princess" began the knight. "I know you have always been optimistic and that may never change but I think you may try and think of a way to protect the castle."

"Well haven't the Guards located anyone to help yet?" Asked crystal.

"No princess. We have searched everywhere" Replied the knight.

"I'll go myself then!" replied Crystal and before the knight could argue she flew off towards the docking bay.

"Come on guys!" Yelled Star motioning toward the direction he was heading in. "I see some other guys."

The others Star saw were none other than… The Kirby crew!

"Hey" Star yelled to Kirby gang. "Can you help us find someone?"

"Ok" Said Kirby!

A/N: well this chapter was really short but I needed to make it to show my fans I still care and did not stop writing this story. Um please review and send any kind of character you want. That's all so yeah. Review!


	12. what dorks

A/N: Hello readers! It's been a while and I'm sorry about that. To make it up to you guys for your devoted reading I'm gonna go all out and make the longest chapter I've written yet! Also because head-in-clouds wanted it I will add meta-knight. (Gets hit by cream pie) Yeah… that too. Thanks god of the "God of the Jupiter Adepts" for your review. I could not thank you because I already had written more chapters and stuff. I still need the name of stars sister. Unless the original creator of star and renegade reminds me of her name I will just take the first name that someone sends me. Also if you want send new characters! I figure the more I get the more fun I can have with it plus it'll get really crazy like I planned it to be. So let's get this chapter started!

Chapter 12:

"Uh… hey Kirby! I thought Q-pid was a demonic creature who couldn't control her body." Said Aqua.

"Yeah. So what?" replied Kirby.

"Well besides the fact that we're trying to save her…" continued Aqua "Who was the one talking in the last chapter if it wasn't Q-pid?"

"That'd be my Q-pid puppet!" Replied Kirby happily.

"It's pulp-erific!" Replied the puppet holding some pulp-erific orange juice. (For those of you who don't get this joke it's what the puppet says in that one Comcast commercial where the guy has the commercial for his orange juice.)

"Um… ok…" replied Nano "look first we need to find a way to get out of here. Then we save Q-pid. Than we have to escape this god-forsaken planet."

"We have a rocket." Replied Star.

"It's rocket-tastic," said Kirby through the Q-pid puppet.

"Yeah… I'm gonna take that thing away from you!" Replied Nano.

Nano lunged at Kirby and tried to grab the puppet but missed and landed flat on his face. If you think about it, it's really cute looking when 2 puffs try that.

"You're such an idiot!" Yelled Nano

"God bless you." Said Kirby

"What?" Asked Nano

"You sneezed." Said Kirby

"No I didn't!" Yelled Nano

"It's ok. You can admit it." Said Kirby

"Admit what! I didn't do anything!" Yelled Nano

"Waffle!" Kirby said happily

"What?" Screamed Nano

"I said waffle!" Said Kirby

I… you… Why! Nano wailed

"How." Said Kirby

"What!" Nano said, his eye beginning to twitch

"No, how, like the Indians." Explained Kirby

"you… You … YOU… YOU!" Screamed Nano

At that second Nano fell over and started to have a seizure.

"This is one of the many symptoms that you are not getting enough sleep. Try out Lunesta! You'll fall asleep in no time!" Explained Kirby.

"Uh oh! A random scene changing affect!" I yelled randomly appearing.

"Will you please stop appearing? You're not supposed to be here until later" Yelled Nano.

"Foreshadowing" I said mysteriously.

"It's not foreshadowing!" yelled Nano. "You've already appeared about 14 times and we know you supposed to come later!"

"I thought you were having a seizure." I said

"Yeah… I faked that" said Nano.

Finally the scene changed.

We see Meta-knight standing in an empty field on Popstar.

"Oh wait! Crap! I'm in the story! Whose idea was this!" screamed Meta-knight.

"Head-in-clouds." I said

"Curse you head-in-clouds! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok… that was weird" I said "bye!"

I disappeared.

"Ok." Said Deyse "I know I haven't talked since 1 or two chapters ago but I have something to say."

"Yeah?" asked Aqua.

A large sand tornado surrounded him. Before them stood a large tan human like figure with evil, red eyes.

"I'm the elite soul searcher of rock star!" Said Deyse darkly

Will you still be my friend? Asked Cheese gleefully.

"No!" said Deyse evilly and forcefully.

Just then a rocket ship conveniently landed on Deyse. Out popped a dark colored puff.

"Uh… sorry I'm gothic puff and I…" Gothic stopped in his tracks "OHMYGOD! OH… MY… GOD! It's Kirby! Will you sign action figure of you?"

"Sure…" replied Kirby "where'd you get an action figure of me?"

"E-bay." Replied Gothic blandly.

Just than a rocket ship landed inconveniently on Gothic's ship.

"NOOOO! MY BABY! AAAAA!" yelled Gothic looking at the rubble that used to be his ship. A blue puff with wings and a crown popped out.

"Hi I'm crystal and… OHMYGOD! People! We can all be pals 'cept for the evil demonic guy!" Crystal yelled.

A/N: well that's the chapter! Slowly creeping onwards. Sorry for taking to long. I had to study for finals. Let's just say if I don't get a good grade in Spanish than I really won't update for a long time. Luckily as soon as schools over I'll be sure to update a lot more! Schools out this Friday so don't worry about the story! Send characters, plots! All that crap. Also I need a name for star's sister. So defiantly send me one or I'll be forced to make one up and I feel it won't be a good name. so Review! Yah!


	13. Imbrace your inner japanese

A/N: Thanks that one little guy and suicune! Also johnboyy05 (who recently became spongebobrocker) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter although you have not yet reviewed. Also, johnboy, you have to change your e-mail because it doesn't work. I am updating this

Chapter 13:

The group of puffs stood around for a little planning what to do.

"How's the author gonna remember our name!" yelled Kirby

"That's gonna be a problem." Replied Nano

"Well let's figure out how to get off this planet." Said Aqua

"We can't use my ship. _SOMEONE _decided to crash land on my ship" angrily said Gothic giving an evil glare to Crystal

"I'm sure everything will be fine!" Declared Crystal

"Hey! Crystal, you're pretty ho…" Began star

"NO BODY ASKED YOU!" yelled every one else in unison

"As long as I get to stick with you guys" Began cheese "I'm happy!"

"I'm in too!" said the Q-pid puppet

"That's it!" yelled Nano

Nano took out a lighter and an evil grin spread across his face. He began to approach the puppet evilly.

"What are you doing?" Kirby began to ask hysterically "No, not the puppet! no! No! NO!"

As Nano lit the puppet on fire Kirby fell onto his non-existent knees!

"NOOOOOOOO! PUPPET-SAN!" Kirby yelled "BAKA!" Kirby yelled at Nano with tears in his eyes "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"OMG!" yelled Aqua "Kirby's going on an all out assault in Japanese!"

Kirby could be seen rolling on the floor having a tantrum in Japanese as Gothic and Cheese dragged him over to a rock to lean on.

Just then the pile of rubble that was gothic puff and crystal's rockets went flying upwards. Out came Deyse. He began to speak.

"Let me explain my self now" Began Deyse

"But what about…" began Kirby

"Shut up! I don't care plus it was probably something stupid anyways!" said Deyse "I happened soon after Kirby defeated the robot cubes. All the dark energy from them was seeping into the planet and it would destroy the planet. Dark matter is resourceful and managed to focus all the dark energy in one place. That created me!"

"But that means…" Began Kirby

"That I am not of this planet but I _am_ this planet, right." Deyse said finishing Kirby's sentence.

At that second the ground gave way! All 7 puffs fell in. As they hit the bottom of the pit they realized they were in the ancient ruins from Kirby's last visit. Just then Deyse's body formed in the sand. Just then Kirby noticed a figure on the wall.

"Q-pid!" Kirby yelled

She was in her normal form all tied up. She began to speak.

"Kirby! I still don't think I can control my body." She began

"Enough!" yelled Deyse pointing at Q-pid "it's time to fight your friend again!"

At that moment the chains holding Q-pid melted to sand.

"No! I don't want to fight my friends!" yelled Q-pid "…and all the others."

"Hey!" yelled the puffs unknown to Q-pid

Then Q-pid began to change into her dark form.

"Help me Kirby!" she yelled as all consciousness of her good form disappeared.

There stood Deph ready to, well, kill. I guess there's some logic in that. The fight would start soon and the atmosphere became intense. The first attack came from Deph. She rammed into Cheese and Renegade knocking them out. Nano tried to swiftly sneak around here and charged with his wing trying to attack with the sword part. Deph swiftly turned and Nano not only missed but banged right into Deph. The two tumbled over the sand floor and while Nano was K.O.'d Deph got right back up.

"Well I think I need to try a fusion attack now. You up for it Gothic?" Asked Kirby

"OOO! Yeah! Fun violence!" He replied taking out a hidden sword

"More or less just violence." Replied Kirby

Kirby then began to perform a fusion attack.

"Fusion attack! Spinning sword!" yelled Kirby

Gothic hopped up and Kirby caught him and spun him around quickly and threw him straight towards Deph's head. With Gothic's sword held high he drove it into the creatures head.

"I sure hope that didn't kill Q-pid" Said Kirby.

Just then a black crystal with a dark purple aura shot out of the area where Q-pid (Deph) was stabbed with the sword.

"Oh no, we killed her!" wept Kirby

"Uh… Kirby… I don't think she's dead" said gothic

We see Kirby in a little black suit (Aww! Now isn't that precious!) Crying over Deph's currently motionless body.

Q-pid was finally returned to her normal form. And hopefully for good cause I'm getting tired of writing about Deph. What's that? Story? Oh right, the story.

"Q-pid! Why did you have to die?" Kirby yelled shaking the living, normal, Q-pid with his hands… back and forth… violently. "But now you're dead! All those times! Lost!"

"Uh, Kirby" Began Q-pid "I'm not dead and your shaking is giving me a head ache… or a trauma."

"Well I'm assuming you forgot about me…" began Deyse.

"Don't assume anything cause you know, _It makes an a-s-s out of u and me!_" Said Kirby happily.

"…What?" said Deyse staring at Kirby blankly.

"Never mind" said Kirby with one of those sad but cute "it was supposed to be funny" sorta face.

A/N: Well that's finally over! Sorry guys for taking like 3 months to update. No body likes me anymore I bet… Anyways what happened to me will probably happen to every one some day. See I got a life now. But now it's been a while and I'm managing my life pretty good for now so I'll try and write more. Some day I'll write a huge chapter just for you still faithful fans! Well that's all… review… bye!


	14. that crazy ship of theres

A/n: it's been awhile since I updated. But you know how school is and I'm also trying to refurbish the older chapters. The reason chapter 3 is so well written is because SweetMisery430 (my sister) helped me with it. I'm going to have to say this story has a lot to do with her. I'd like to thank "suicune" and "that one little guy" for the reviews. Finally I need a simple name for stars sister because I can't write the next chapter until then. I also would like more than 2 recurring fans so if you know any one on fan fiction who would be interested tell them.

Chapter 14:

"Are we rolling?"

"Yes."

"Crap, let me check my script… Let's see evil sand dude… Yeah, that's it."

"Shut up and read the damn script!"

"Sheesh! You don't have to curse..."

"READ IT!"

"We have to (go to next page) escape!" Yelled Kirby flipping through his script

"But flip how?" replied gothic.

"My god you guys suck at acting in this chapter."

"Stop forshadowin-"

"IT'S NOT FORSHADOWING! I'm blatantly telling everyone I'm going to be in the story!" I yelled

"I stared at the script Kirby had just shown me. You think this would be a good next chapter?" I said reading the script aloud to myself.

"Totally!" Kirby said with a grin

Well sorry folks now this how the chapter is SUPPOSED to happen!

Everyone piled into star's ship as the whole planet began to shift at Deyse's will.

"He's like Garaa!" exclaimed Kirby

"Who?" everyone asked in unison

I suddenly appeared "Garaa was a sand ninja who wanted everyone killed until Naruto defeated him! Then Garaa was shown that he should not fight for only himself!"

Everyone stared I'm me.

"Yeah…" I said. "I'm gonna go."

I then disappeared in a puff of smoke ninja style!

The ship was far out of reach before Deyse could grip it. The gang was soon far away from rock star. It had been one day since they had all been in the past. The gang began to grow tired.

"I wonder how Gray is doing." Kirby asked himself as he sat in the observation room.

The observation room was a thirty foot platform over a large window. There was a drop 15 feet to the bottom from the platform. Kirby sat on the edge his feet hanging.

"I wonder how Gray is" Kirby asked himself

"Y'know he won't even know we're gone for 2 more days." Q-pid said planting herself next to Kirby

"Wait…" said Kirby. "Me and you… in the same room… are you going to hurt me?"

"WHAT!" Q-pid yelled "what made you think that?"

"Because we're "incompatible"." Said Kirby

"Yes your weird. Yes you can be plenty annoying AND …." Q-pid began to yell.

"Let's just get to the point!" Yelled Kirby

"Well you only try to help people and I know you have well intents." Explained Q-pid

"Well with all this stuff happening it's like going through puberty and getting a job during college at the same time!"

"You'll Learn and mature." Replied Q-pid

Then at that very moment something so unexpected happened that even I didn't see it coming and I wrote it! Q-pid kissed Kirby on the cheek and ran a way giggling like a school girl. Kirby fell 15 feet below and smashed against the window.

"Did that just really happen?" Kirby asked himself as he floated back up.

"We have a problem!" said star as he ran into the same room as Kirby.

A/N: Well that's the chapter. Please review! Sorry for not updating in a while. Also as I said before I still need stars sis. A Simple name and not too long. Well till next time. This is the Kman signing off!


	15. love does strange things to ya

A/N: I'm finally back from the pit of radio active sludge I fell into. So now I have 3 arms to type! And those of you who believed me have issues. Thanks to suicune and head in clouds for supporting me. Thank you spongebobrocker for stay with me although that last review was kind of weird. Finally, to JRol this story was basically created to make fun of the show. I have noticed ever since the anime came out in the US Kirby gets stupider and more hopeless in every game. I am trying to give those guys a piece of my mind while writing an entertaining story. Star's sister's name is now dust by the way. And for those of you who care metaknight and all the Kirby 64 crew will be in this story and take great part in it. All I have to do is figure out how to make king ddd "unstupid". So with out further ado you can stop reading this crap and read the next chapter.

"We have about a day before we crash into that planet down there." Said Star

"This is your fault." Said Kirby "you should have made sure there was no sand in the engine!"

"How was I supposed to know Deyse would put sand in the engine?" Questioned Star

"My work here is never done" said Kirby in a very annoyed voice. "I can't be stuck on here with Q-pid for a whole freaking day!"

"You never do any work so of course you're never done" said Aqua

"Nobody asked you!" yelled Kirby

"Besides, I thought you and Q-pid were starting to get along again." Replied Star attempting to ignore the last comment

"Well let's just say Q-pid started getting along with me to well." Said Kirby

We can see Q-pid staring at Kirby with a blush on her face.

"Excuse me. I'll be in my room trying not to have a seizure." Said Kirby as he zipped of to his room

We soon see Kirby in a corner rocking back and forth trying to calm himself. The door slides open to reveal Q-pid.

"NOOOOO!" Kirby shrieked "Stop staring at me! Call me names or slap me! Tell me I'm ugly! Just don't talk to me even!"

"Hi. I-" Started Q-pid

"AUUGGHHH" Yelled Kirby as zipped out of the room.

As he ran he tripped over a flight of stairs and began to tumble down it. He could be heard saying things like "make the pain stop!"

"He wants me." Said Q-pid calmly

"No I don't!" could be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

"How much long" Kirby said as he ran towards Star

"Dude, it's only been 40 seconds" Said Star

As Kirby slowly turned around he saw Q-pid right behind him. We then zoom out and the screen fades to black.

(One day later)

"Thanks for letting me hide in the control panel for the last 16 hours" Kirby said to Star. "Hey, where's Nano. He hasn't been here for-"

"Don't talk about me. I like not being involved." Said Nano reading some sort of computer technology magazine

Just then Q-pid ran straight up to where Kirby was located.

"Alright. This is my last resort!" Kirby said as he took out a knife.

He then swiftly took out a large piece of cardboard and cut into the shape of the author.

"I know you can resist hitting or making fun of the author!" Kirby said

Q-pid just hit the replica out of the way.

"You don't just hit it out of the way! What's going on!?" Yelled Kirby

"True love?" Q-pid questioned

"Where going to crash soon!" Star yelled

"Thank god!" said Kirby "I mean, oh no!"

On impact the ship bounced and went back into the air as everyone was bounced into the air. They would all be shot into the air and bang into the wall.

"Well this oof isn't so bad." Said Kirby bouncing off the wall

When the ship finally came to a stop it had landed next to a tan house.

"About time you got here" I said coming out of the house.

"Noooo!" yelled Kirby

I hit him with a mallet. Actually it was a very large one. One so big it was hard to carry. But that's not the point. The point is that I knew what had to be done in Kirby's quest.

"I hope you guys are up for an adventure." I said

A/N: Alright. I finally got up to the part of this story I really wanted to. From now on the story is gonna get way better. I am attempting to update more but I make no promises. I will one day finish this story but that's not going to be a long time. Plus my ending is going to spell sequel. I'm always open for new characters and suggestions so enjoy my story to the best of your ability and be sure to contribute a character if you want.


	16. Human interaction and fat whales

A/N: It's been what? I think about 3 or 4 months? Well maybe 2. I'm sorry about that. I'm really busy plus my used to be fans aren't interested in this story anymore. At least I think they aren't. I'd like everyone who supported me through this queer little tale so far I promise you the plot is getting somewhere. Anyways you should read on!

The story:

"Crap!" Yelled Kirby "I don't want to hang out with the author! It just gets better doesn't it? First our ship decides to crash then Q-pid and now this?"

"YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!" I yelled

"Really!?" Replied Kirby

"No! Not really! Do you think I'm that nice?"

Then Q-pid snuck up behind Kirby and jumped. Again Kirby ran around like an idiot while he was chased by Q-pid.

"Um… Anyways while they're doing that can you tell us what we're here for?" Asked Aqua (probably the most under used character in the story. She's angry at me. I know it.)

"Well, I'll answer your question but it has nothing to do with feeling guilty about not giving you lines. Wait, I actually don't care. Let's go!" I replied

A random ship crashed on Kirby's head and screams of pain can be heard. Things like "You did that on purpose!" could be heard.

The ship flew off without Kirby.

"I hate to be the one to say this but we need Kirby." Said Nano, "The story about him after all..."

"I guess you're right. The truth is I grew up with Kirby (or at least his games). It's just fun to torment him." I said

The ship landed and the group picked up Kirby.

"Well, I guess I could stuff him in my room…" I said

I open the door to my room on the ship and a giant green tentacle grabs at me. I barely dodge and slam the door.

"Ok, even I'm not that evil." I said "Just don't annoy me."

"Fine." Kirby said with one of those I would kill you but I can't type faces that you give to your parents.

The ship left earth.

"Hey," Kirby began "hasn't dark matter attacked earth."

"Well… Insert line that covers up plot hole now!"

"Um, so where are we going?" Star asked

"One of the best planets of all!"

"Which is?" Star asked

"Aqua star" I replied as if it was obvious.

"Why do you think that's the best planet?" Asked Kirby

"Because not only do we get to fight a giant fat whale! His name is Acro to boot!"

(Shiver star is my real favorite kiddies.)

"Not only is that horrible reasoning but you sounded like a girl in that sentence." Nano said "Now I have to press the anvil button."

"Actually, that makes waffles. We just put that sign there to add humor. And we also got a laugh track. But it's actually just sounds dolphins make… Played backwards! We couldn't get anyone to laugh… I NEED CONFORT! NO ONE LOVES ME!"

Nano's eye began to twitch.

And now for something completely different!

The ship landed and the group walked out.

"Hey guys! Let's jump into the ocean for hours on end without a single breath!" I said.

"I always wondered how you were able to do that…" Replied Q-pid questionably.

"cough Invisible air tank. cough" Kirby… Um… Well, he did something to say it.

"I've had no lines during this chapter so far." Star Said.

"Me neither." Said Renegade.

"Me neither." Cheese Said.

"Me neither." Gothic Said

"Now you have." I said.

Meanwhile…

"Soon Kirby's friends shall fall! And I will finally be the king of sea world! No more Shamoo or whatever! Just me, fat potato shaped killer whale man! I mean Arco!" Said fat potato shaped killer whale man… I mean Arco.

A/N:

Sorry for the super small amounts of updates in, like, a year or something… I may just start updating this more. Um, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
